Nuestro propio equipo
by Kannaby
Summary: Las chicas deciden formar su propio equipo de futbol y participar en un torneo...¿Cómo reacionaran los chicos cuando se los digan?
1. Chapter 1

**Otra vez yo aquí con otro fanfic intentando dar lo mejor...**

**Quisiera darle un agradecimiento especial a THe Normal GIrl y a Keita-chan por sus reviews en mi antiguo trabajo no se si estén leyendo pero aun asi...GRACIAS!**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level-5...**

* * *

><p>Estaban los chicos en su entrenamiento como todos los días algunos divirtiéndose, otros ya cansados y otros todavía mas cansados pero sin embargo seguían entrenando, lanzaban el balón de allá para acá y como siempre las chicas apoyándolos desde la banca.<p>

¡Siempre con tanta energía! ¿no creen chicas? -dijo una chica peliverde.

Tienes razón Aki -hablo una peliazul que responde al nombre de Haruna.

No puedo decir lo mismo, el pobre de Kogure ya no puede ni correr y ni hablar de Kabeyama -decia una chica con el pelo rojizo.

Aun así hay que admirar su persistencia Natsumi -respondio la peli morado.

Si creo que es cierto Fuyuka -dijo Natsumi.

Oigan por cierto ¿donde esta Megumi y por que no esta entrenando con los chicos? -pregunto Haruna algo molesta.

No te preocupes tanto Haruna seguro que llega pronto -hablo Fuyuka intentando calmarla.

No estoy muy segura la semana pasada también llego un poco tarde y la verdad la escusa que le dio al entrenador no fue muy convincente -dijo Natsumi apoyando a Haruna.

¿Eh? pero...¿que fue lo que paso? -dijo Fuyuka sin entender de que hablaban.

Pues ese día ella había salido muy temprano y nadie sabia nada -explicaba Aki.

Si y el entrenador se estaba empezando a preocupar, ya sabes que ella no tiene teléfono entonces no teníamos como localizarla hasta estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía -continuaba Haruna.

Pero luego al fin llego con un helado del tamaño de Texas porque había estado en un concurso y como gano ese fue el premio, una dotación de helado para un año -dijo Natsumi.

¿Y que le dijo mi papa? -pregunto Fuyuka.

Dijo que esa no era una escusa para desaparecer de esa forma sin dejar ni huella y la dejo castigada por 3 dias y sin mencionar todos los kilómetros que le hizo correr -respondia Haruna.

Asi que por eso era que estaba encerrada en su cuarto y ni siquiera bajaba -decia Fuyuka.

Y su premio no le duro mucho porque Midorikawa a la primera que tuvo aprovecho y se lo comió todo en un día y como ella estaba castigada no pudo hacer nada -termino Aki.

Asi que eso fue lo que paso, gracias por explicarme chicas -agradecia Fuyuka.

¡No es nada para eso estamos las amigas! -dijo Lika quien estaba detrás de ellas y como apareció de repente provoco que las gerentes se asustaran.

Ahhhh -gritaron las gerentes mientras estaban en el suelo abrazándose unas con otras.

Lika no aparezcas asi mira ya las asustaste -regañaba Touko para luego ayudarlas a levantarse.

Gracias Touko y no te preocupes no paso nada -dijo Aki quien fue a la que Touko había ayudado a levantarse.

¡Si no paso nada no se por que exageras Touko! -hablo Lika sin notar la expresión de enojo de su amiga a la que Fuyuka estaba tranquilizando.

A todo esto ¿que hacen aquí? -interrogo Natsumi.

¿Por que no nos dijeron que vendrían? -pregunto Haruna.

Pues pensamos que lo sabían...¿Megumi no les dijo? -respondio Touko.

¿Decirnos que? -respondio Fuyuka con otra pregunta.

Es que ella nos llamo para que vinieramos -hablo la morena.

¿Me pregunto por qué? -decia Aki.

¡CHICAS! -se escucho a lo lejos.

¡Megumi al fin llegas! -regaño Haruna- El entrenador seguro que esta enojado por que desapareciste de nuevo.

No esta vez no ahora si le pedí permiso -se defendio la rubia llamada Megumi.

¿Y para que te fuiste? y también ¿por que llamaste a Lika y a Touko? y ¿por que no nos dijiste nada? -preguntaba o mas bien interrogaba Natsumi.

Oye una pregunta a la vez -tomo aire- mmm...empezando por la primera me fui porque tenia que buscar algo, llame a nuestras amigas también para ese algo y no les dije nada porque quería esperar a que estuvieran todas para decirles que es ese algo -explico Megumi sin realmente explicar nada.

¿Y que es ese algo? -dijeron todas al unisono.

¡Vamos a crear nuestro propio equipo de fútbol! -les respondió Megumi muy emocionada.

... -les tomo un momento reaccionar- ¡¿QUE?! -gritaron todas juntas otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Díganme...¿les gusto?...¿reviews?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí yo con la conti intentando actualizar lo mas rápido posible...**

**¡Espero les guste!**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level-5.**

* * *

><p>- ¡Que vamos a crear nuestro propio equipo de fútbol! -repitio la chica- si están sordas vayan a ver a un oftalmologo.<p>

- No es que estemos sordas es que eso no nos lo esperábamos -comento Haruna.

- ¡Y el oftalmologo es el medico de los ojos no el de los oídos! -corrigio Lika.

- ¿Entonces como se llama el de los oídos? -pregunto la recién llegada sin entender.

- Pues...otorrio...no espera así no es, es orroniotarongo...no así tampoco era algo como...mmm -intentaba explicar Lika.

- (Si sigue así la va a dejar con mas dudas que respuestas) -penso Touko para luego responder- ¡Se llama otorrinolaringologo!

- ¿Que?...yo no entiendo nada me quedo con el de los ojos -dijo Megumi mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¡No eres mas despistada solo porque Endo no da clases! -se quejo Touko.

- Mejor dejemos esta conversación de lado que ni al caso va, hablemos de lo otro -hablo Natsumi con algo de aburrimiento.

- ¡CHICOS POR HOY TERMINAMOS! -grito un chico con banda naranja desde la portería.

- Mejor después -dijo Megumi para luego irse pero fue detenida por Aki quien le dijo:

- ¿Espera un momento por que no ahora?

- Pues por ellos -señalaba a los chicos quienes se acercaban a la banca- No se les ocurra decir nada -termino Megumi y se fue sin mas.

Las chicas se quedaron como en la luna sin saber porque su amiga no quería que los chicos se enteraran de nada, solo veían a su amiga que corría alejándose cada vez mas mientras que los chicos ya estaban detrás de ellas esperando a que les ofrecieran una toalla o algo de agua pero nada.

- ¿Oigan les pasa algo? -pregunto un chico de rastas.

- ... -ellas no respondieron.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? -intento esta vez un chico con un parche.

- ... -no daban señales de vida.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros hasta que uno de ellos decidió intentar pero esta vez sin tanta amabilidad.

- ¡Oigan que demonios les pasa mejor denme ya mi maldita agua antes de que me enoje! -ordeno el chico malo de los inazuma.

- ¿El que? -miro a los chicos- Lo sentimos tengan aquí están sus botellas -reacciono Aki y entonces empezaron a repartir las botellas.

- Natsumi las toallas por favor -dijo Fuyuka.

- Si ya mismo las traigo -respondio para después buscarlas y repartirlas.

- Y luego dicen que uno no debe usar ese tipo de lenguaje -comento Fudo victorioso mientras sonreía malvadamente.

El resto del día transcurrió normal los chicos se fueron a las duchas, las chicas prepararon la cena y ya todos estaban en sus respectivos cuartos, exceptuando a Haruna, Aki, Fuyuka, Natsumi y sin mencionar a Lika y a Touko que aun no se habían ido, todas estaban en la habitación de Megumi.

- Bueno ya estamos aquí ahora si dinos ¿que es eso de nuestro propio equipo de fútbol? -pregunto Natsumi ya harta de no saber nada.

- Pues veran...si recuerdan hoy sali muy temprano -relataba Megumi.

- Si pero ¿para que? -hablo Fuyuka.

- Para buscar esto -saco de lo mas emocionada una hoja y se las mostró.

Haruna la tomo y entre todas empezaron a leer.

Esto es lo que decía el papel:

ESTAMOS ORGANIZANDO UN TORNEO DE FUTBOL JUVENIL PARA TODOS AQUELLOS EQUIPOS QUE DESEEN UNIRSE INSCRIBANSE A TRAVEZ DE NUESTRA PAGINA WEB...

- ¿Quieres que participemos en un torne de fútbol juvenil? -pregunto Fuyuka muy sorprendida por la idea.

- ¡Exacto! -fue lo único que dijo Megumi.

- Bueno a mi no me parece tan mala idea -apoyo Touko.

- Si tu puedes yo también ademas si ganamos podre impresionar mas a mi querido -dijo Lika muy ilusionada y con estrellitas en los ojos.

- No estoy muy segura chicas -comento Aki insegura.

- ¿Por que no? o es que acaso ya olvidaste lo mucho que te divertias con Ichinose y Domon jugando fútbol -le recordo Megumi.

- Es cierto Aki no debe ser tan malo incluso podría ser divertido -animaba Haruna.

- Creo que es cierto...saben que hagamoslo -acepto Aki.

- Me alegro mucho Aki y por lo que veo Haruna también estas de acuerdo ¿verdad? -pregunto Megumi para confirmar mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

- S-si eso creo -contesto la anterior nombrada- (La verdad no estoy muy segura pero no te voy a abandonar Megumi) -pensaba la chica.

- Bien ahora...¿que dices tu Fuyuka te unes? -continuo Megumi.

- Pues no lo se es que yo no juego fútbol -repondia la peli morado algo preocupada.

- ¡Por eso no te preocupes nosotras te enseñamos! -dijo la morena ya bastante emocionada.

- Entonces supongo que estoy dentro -siguio Fuyuka algo tímida.

- Y por ultimo pero no menos importante ¿que dices tu Natsumi?

- ¿Yo?...pues Megumi voy a aceptar pero no voy a jugar solamente las voy a apoyar -dijo Natsumi intentando no tener que jugar y ser de nuevo gerente.

- Acaso es tu meta ser solo gerente de los equipos de fútbol ¿no te gustaría que te alabaran por ser la mejor futbolista del mundo? y ademas muy femenina -Megumi intentaba subirle un poco el ego haber si así aceptaba.

Haruna se percato de lo intentaba hacer Megumi y entonces comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

- Si Natsumi ademas tal vez así Endo te ponga mas atención -Haruna dio en el clavo.

- ¿Tu crees? - pregunto Natsumi con algo de interés.

- (¡Ya la tenemos en la bolsa!) -penso Megumi con una cara algo malefica- Claro que si, ya vez que como a el le gusta tanto el fútbol entonces tal vez cuando piense en el también pensara en ti.

- ¿Cuando empezamos? -dijo Natsumi con solo una cosa en la cabeza- (Endo todo esto es por ti espero que lo sepas apreciar).

- (Pobrecita Natsumi ni siquiera recuerda que no les podemos decir nada a los chicos) -penso Megumi.

- (Le tocaron el ego y el corazón al mismo tiempo, con estas chicas hay que tener cuidado) -pensaba Touko mirando a Haruna y a Megumi quienes ya estaban celebrando.

- Oigan paren de celebrar -voltearon a verla- para poder participar necesitamos un equipo de 11 personas -recordo Fuyuka.

- Es cierto y nosotras solo somos 7 -continuo Aki.

- Mmm... -trataba de pensar la rubia- ¡Ya se porque no ponemos un anuncio en Internet para reclutar mas gente!

- No es mala idea -dijo Haruna quien se fue corriendo a su cuarto y luego de unos minutos regreso con su computadora.

- Alto -interrumpio Aki a Haruna quien ya había empezado a teclear.

- Bajo -respondio Megumi ganándose una mirada de parte de todas.

- Megumi eso... -suspiro Aki- No importa lo que sucede es que primero hay que saber que posiciones jugaremos cada una de nosotras ¿no creen? así sabremos que otros jugadores necesitamos -termino de decir la peliverde.

- Bueno... -dijo Haruna y continuo- Que tal así:

* Touko, Natsumi y Fuyuka serán defensas

* Lika y Megumi delanteras

* Aki portera y yo centrocampista -ideo la peliazul a lo que todas asintieron.

- Centrocampista al estilo Kido ¿no? -dijo Touko descubriendo a la chica.

- Pues si... -respondio Haruna con algo de pena.

- Bueno creo que ya estamos bien ahora Haruna haz los honores -dijo Natsumi.

- Si y...ya esta -la peliazul puso el anuncio en internet- Segun esto necesitamos 2 delanteros, 1 defensa y 2 centrocampistas...¿les parece bien?

- Siii -dijeron al unisono.

- Bueno ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que alguien responda -culmino Aki mirando el anuncio en la computadora de Haruna.

- Espero que respondan pronto -dijo Fuyuka con algo de impaciencia notoria en su voz.

- Yo también pero por ahora Lika y yo nos vamos es que ya es muy tarde -menciono Touko para luego irse y llevarse consigo a la morena.

Luego de despedirse de sus amigas cada una se fue a dormir aunque la verdad ninguna podía todas estaban atrapadas en sus pensamientos :

- (Esto va a estar genial vamos a ser un gran equipo) -aseguraba Megumi.

- (¡Voy a aprender a jugar fútbol!) -pensaba Fuyuka de lo mas feliz.

- (Endo mas te vale que después de esto estes mas que enamorado de mi) -decia Natsumi en sus adentros.

- (Megumi tu y tus ideas, no voy deseperarme aun vamos a ver que pasa mañana) -al contrario de las demás Haruna no estaba muy segura con esta idea del fútbol pero dispuesta a ayudar en todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Les pareció bien espero que si y otra cosa para el siguiente cap necesito 3 Ocs, ya se que el anuncio de las chicas dice 5 pero solo necesito 3 para el que quiera participar esto es lo que necesito :<strong>

**Nombre y apellido**

**Personalidad**

**Físico**

**Pareja y si esta enamorado(a) ya o se enamora después y solo por si acaso si ya lo(a) conoce y como se llevan**

**Y lo ultimo que posición juega, específicamente tiene que ser defensa o centrocampista...**

**Dejen reviews...por favor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aquí la conti espero os guste pensé que la podría haber subido ayer pero había veces en las que me quedaba en blanco...:(**

**Que lo disfruten **

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

><p>Ya era de mañana y las chicas estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno mientras que los chicos esperaban en el comedor.<p>

- Tengo hambre ¿faltara mucho? -preguntaba un peliverde desde su puesto.

- ¡Espera un poco Midorikawa las chicas seguro que tienen mucho que hacer! -dijo un ojiverde.

- Hiroto tiene razón recuerda que no están cocinando solo para ti -le recordaba Kido a lo que el otro solo asintió vencido.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe por que Megumi no llego a la practica ayer? -pregunto Endo algo molesto y cruzado de brazos.

Al escuchar la voz de Endo cierta chica se acerco un poco para escuchar mejor.

- (Esta preguntando por Megumi ¿que tiene ella que yo no?) -penso la chica muy enojada.

- Haruna me dijo que ella le había pedido permiso al entrenador -respondio el de goggles sin darle mucha importancia.

- Pues a mi nadie me dijo nada -decia el portero aun cruzado de brazos.

- (¿Por que le importa tanto?) -se pregunto Natsumi.

En la cocina...

- ¿Y Natsumi? -pregunto Haruna a Aki.

- Esta espiando a Endo -sirvio unas bandejas.

- Dios...cuando aprenderá, para evitar todo esto debería decirle lo que siente de una buena vez -dijo la peliazul mientras tomaba dos de las bandejas que ya estaban listas.

- ¿Es por eso que tu no espías a Tachimukai? -al escuchar eso a Haruna casi se le cae una bandeja ademas de estar sonrojada a mas no poder.

- Fu-fuyuka n-no me digas esas cosas -tartamudeo un poco y luego se fue al comedor.

Fuyuka río por lo bajo y Aki siguió con su trabajo.

Haruna caminaba en dirección al comedor cuando encontró a Natsumi escuchando a escondidas a los chicos.

- (Cuando me veas con el balón se te va a olvidar Megumi por completo) -aseguro Natsumi para si misma.

- ¡Oye Natsumi! -dijo Haruna provocando un pequeño grito de parte de la peli rojizo lo cual hizo que los chicos las vieran.

- (Haruna esta actuando raro de nuevo) -pensaba kido recordando el día anterior.

- Jajaja -rio Natsumi avergonzada- Miren chicos Haruna ya trajo un par de bandejas no se preocupen ya traeremos mas -dijo rapidamente para que nadie dijera nada.

- ¡Siiii comida! -grito Midorikawa corriendo hacia la chica- Gracias Haruna -tomo dos bandejas y se dirigió a su asiento.

- Midorikawa gracias me trajiste una -agradecio el pelirrojo a su lado.

- Te traje ¿que? -pregunto el peliverde confundido y sin dejar responder al otro dijo- Ah claro ten -se la dio- (¡demonios!) -penso.

- No se preocupen ya traeremos las otras -se acerco a Natsumi y le susurro algo- deja de espiar a Endo y ven conmigo a ayudar a Aki y a Fuyuka -la otra obedeció y se fueron a la cocina.

En el cuarto de Megumi...

- ¿Me pregunto que hora sera? -decia la rubia a la vez que se estiraba pues acababa de levantarse- seguro que ya todos están entrenando -dijo al aire y luego se dispuso a bajar las escaleras hacia el comedor.

- (¿Alguien habra respondido?) -penso mientras bajaba y sin darse cuenta se paso un escalón y empezó a rodar hasta abajo.

- AHHHH -grito tan fuerte que los chicos la escucharon.

En el comedor las chicas ya habían terminado de servir la comida y todos estaban desayunando juntos.

- ¿Oyeron eso? -pregunto Toramaru.

- Suena a que alguien se cayo o algo así -propuso Kazemaru.

- No se levanten yo voy a ver -dijo Haruna levantándose.

- Aaauuuhhhh -se quejaba la rubia tirada en el suelo.

- Megumi ¿te caiste de las escaleras? -pregunto la peliazul llegando a la escena.

- No solo me dieron gana de probar una nueva forma de bajarlas -dijo la otra sarcasticamente- Incluso es mas rápido deberías intentarlo -Haruna la fulminó con la mirada- ¿Oye alguien ha respondido nuestro anuncio? -pregunto aun en el suelo.

- No lo se no he revisado todavía quería esperar a que estuviéramos todas -respondio la chica ayudándola a levantarse- Mejor vayamos al comedor tienes que desayunar.

- De acuerdo -se fueron al comedor.

- ¿Que fue lo que paso Haruna? -pregunto Tachimukai a las chicas que habían llegado.

- Es que Megumi se cayo por las escaleras -respondio la peliazul con un leve sonrojo.

- Pero que torpe eres, ¡Al parecer es cierto eso de que las rubias son tontas! -se burlo Fudo.

- ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS TONTA IDIOTA CALVO! -le grito Megumi.

- ¡YO NO ESTOY CALVO! -siguio el otro.

- ¿Eso es lo que te molesta? entonces aceptas que eres un idiota -dijo Megumi burlándose.

- ¡PERO CLARO QUE NO Y MEJOR CALLATE ANTES DE QUE ME LEVANTE Y SE ME OLVIDA QUE ERES MUJER! -amenazo el chico.

- ¡ENTRALE QUE TE ESTOY ESPERANDO! -dijo Megumi agitando los puños.

- ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR O LOS SACO DEL EQUIPO! -grito esta vez el entrenador Kudo entrando al comedor.

- De acuerdo -dijo Megumi entre dientes.

- Hum -Fudo rodo los ojos y siguió comiendo ignorando al entrenador que seguía mirándolo.

- Hoy no habrá entrenamiento así que tienen el día libre -dijo el entrenador y luego se fue.

- Sin entrenamiento pero que fraude -se quejo Endo.

- Siii un día libre yo voy a surfear ¿quien viene conmigo? -pregunto Tsunami muy feliz.

- Yo voy -respondio Tachimukai.

- Yo también -dijo Goenji.

- Ya que, yo también -hablo esta vez Endo.

- ¿Por que no mejor vamos todos? -propuso Sakuma a lo que los otros asintieron.

- ¿Y ustedes no vienen? -pregunto Tsunami refiriéndose a las chicas.

- Mmm...creo que -Aki no termino.

- No podemos tenemos algo que hacer -dijo Fuyuka algo emocionada.

- ¿Algo que hacer? -Natsumi estaba confundida.

- Si vamos -la peli morado se llevo a las otras que seguían sin entender.

- (¿Fuyuka tiene algo que hacer?) -pensaba Fudo algo molesto.

Como lo acordaron los chicos se fueron a la playa mientras que las chicas estaban en la habitación de Haruna.

- ¿Por que estamos aquí? -pregunto la dueña del cuarto.

- ¡Vamos a revisar el anuncio! -respondio Fuyuka con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Estas muy emocionada ¿eh? -dijo la peliverde.

- Pues si -le dijo la peli morado.

- Esa es la actitud ahora Haruna revisa el anuncio -ordeno Megumi.

La chica reviso en su computadora y encontró respuesta en el anuncio, todas estaban que estallaban de la alegría entonces decidieron llamar a los que les escribieron y los citaron en un lugar que propuso Natsumi.

- Oye Natsumi que lugar es ese que nos propusiste -pregunto Aki intrigada.

- Pues es un sitio que nos va a servir de mucho eso se los aseguro -dijo la anterior nombrada.

- (Me pregunto que clase de personas serán las que nos respondieron) -pensaba Megumi.

- ¡Oigan voy a llamar a Touko y a Lika para que también vengan! -les decía Haruna.

- Siiii -respondieron todas.

Las chicas se subieron a la limosina de Natsumi y se encaminaron al lugar donde encontrarían a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo.

.

.

.

Después de un rato al fin llegaron.

- ¡Bueno chicas ya estamos aquí! -dijo Natsumi saliendo de la limosina y las demás le siguieron.

- ¡Por fin! -salio Megumi toda apurada- Pero que grande -abrio los ojos y la boca en señal de sorpresa.

- Que cosa es...graaaande -arrastro lo ultimo mirando lo mismo que Megumi.

- ¡Wow! - se sorprendió Fuyuka también mirando.

- ¿Aki que están viendo? -las chicas señalaron- ¿Natsumi no me digas que este es el sitio del que nos hablaste? -apunto con su mano.

- Si, así es Haruna es un estadio mi papa lo consiguió para que podamos practicar -explico Natsumi.

- ¿No crees que es algo grande? -dijeron las otras.

- No yo creo que si voy a aprender a jugar fútbol entonces lo haré de la forma mas elegante que pueda -hablo el ego de Natsumi a sus amigas.

- ¿Entonces aqui es donde practicaremos? -pregunto Fuyuka.

- Si -respondio la peli rojizo.

- ¡Genial! ¿que esperamos entremos? -dijo Megumi comenzando a correr hacia la puerta.

Las chicas entraron y se deslumbraron mas al mirar el interior del lugar parecía un estadio hecho para jugadores profesionales no para que un grupo de novatas comiencen un equipo.

- ¡Esto esta super! -dijo Megumi ilusionada.

- Sigo sin creerlo -mecionaba Haruna

- Natsumi eres fantástica -elogio Aki.

- (Ahora si que voy a aprender a jugar) -pensaba Fuyuka con una luz en sus ojos.

- Me alegro de que les guste mi papa lo encontró por accidente y me lo contó y pensé que seria perfecto para lo que vamos a hacer, se llama Campo de Cristal -explico Natsumi.

- ¡Lindo nombre! -se escucho desde la puerta.

- Gracias ¿tu quien eres? -miraba a una chica con lentes.

- Eres Natsumi ¿cierto? -pregunto la chica.

- Si -dijo la otra.

- Mi nombre es Atsumi Fubuki -respondio la recién llegada.

- ¿Fubuki? -se sorprendieron las demás.

- S-si -dijo la chica algo intimidada.

- No conocerás a Shiro Fubuki ¿o si? -pregunto Haruna incrédula.

- Pues -intento decir Atsumi aunque con algo de tristeza reflejada en su voz pero fue interrumpida.

- Buenas ¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUI? -gritaba un chico rubio sin ver a las chicas.

- Deja de gritar y mira hacia allá -le regaño una castaña señalando a las chicas.

- Oh hay están vamos -dijo con una sonrisa la otra suspiro y lo siguió.

- ¡Hola mi nombre es Eliot Woltiwa y ella es Rocio Darkbloom! -aclaro el rubio.

- Hola -saludo Rocio.

- Venimos por el anuncio que pusieron en Internet -continuo Eliot.

- Ah claro -dijo megumi sentada en el pasto del campo golpeando su mano derecha empuñada con la palma de la izquierda en señal de haber entendido- ¿Tu tambien vienes por eso me equivoco? -viendo a Atsumi.

- No no te equivocas también vengo por eso -respondio la de lentes.

- ¡Estupendo! -celebro la otra.

- Ahora solo falta que lleguen 2 personas mas y entonces nos arreglamos -dijo Haruna con un poco de entusiasmo.

- ¡Que sea 1! -corrigio una pelirroja que venia entrando.

Haruna la miro algo enfadada por la forma en la que apareció.

- Hola ¿dime cual es tu nombre? -pregunto Megumi emocionada mientras se acercaba a la chica.

- Brittany Thiers -se presento.

- Mucho gusto -Megumi le tomo le tomo la mano derecha y empezó a moverla de arriba para abajo.

- ¡Megumi sueltala que si no le quitas la mano! -advirtio Aki a lo que la otra obedeció.

- (Pero que chica tan rara) -penso la pelirroja.

- Buenos dias -saludo un chica con el pelo azul largo atrás de Natsumi y Fuyuka.

Ambas voltearon y miraron de reojo.

- (¡Vaya pero que pasos tan ligeros!) -pensaba Natsumi.

- (Ni siquiera me percate de cuando llego) -Fuyuka se había asustado un poco- Ho-hola ¿vienes por lo del anuncio?

- Si soy Shiokaze Yamamoto -dijo con seriedad.

- Bueno creo que ya estamos todos ahora continuemos -decia Natsumi algo estupefacta todavía por la presencia repentina de la peliazul.

Todos se sentaron en el césped mientras Natsumi les explicaba los pasos a seguir.

- Seguro notaron que nos faltan 2 integrantes pues eso ya lo tenemos cubierto pronto llegaran nuestras amigas...necesito que nos digan que posición juega cada una así nos ponemos en marcha -explico la peli rojizo.

- Soy defensa -empezo Brittany.

- De acuerdo -anotaba Haruna.

- Delantero -siguio Eliot.

- Delantera -continuo Rocio.

- S-soy centrocampista -dijo Atsumi tímidamente.

- Centrocampista -culmino Shiokaze.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado...ahora algo que siempre quise hacer...<strong>

**Las preguntas:**

**¿Lograran las chicas su sueño de un gran equipo?**

**¿Cómo les ira en su primera practica?**

**¿Por que cancelo la practica el entrenador?**

**¿Qué clase de personas serán los nuevos?**

**¿Resultara todo en algo malo mas que algo bueno?**

**¿Qué relación tendrá Atsumi con Fubuki?**

**¿Natsumi y Haruna confesaran sus sentimientos?**

**Todo esto y mas en los siguientes cap...**

**No olviden dejar reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Otra vez yo con la conti que la disfruten**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level-5...**

* * *

><p>En lo que las chicas se organizaban llegaron las 2 que faltaban.<p>

- ¡Pero que bonito lugar! -decia Lika entrando.

- Si la verdad esta genial -apoyo Touko caminando junto con la morena.

- Hola chicas que bueno que ya llegaron miren ellos son Atsumi, Rocio, Eliot, Shiokaze y Brittany -dijo Aki señalando a cada uno de los nombrados.

- ¿Ellos son los que respondieron al anuncio? -pregunto la peli rosado.

- Si así es -respondio Aki.

- (¡Pero que chico tan lindo!) -penso Lika mirando a Eliot.

- Bueno como ya llegaron podemos empezar sin problemas -dijo Haruna poniéndose sus lentes y con su computadora en mano- Nos voy a inscribir.

La peliazul empezó a teclear pero no pudo inscribir al equipo pues antes debían responder unas preguntas con respecto al grupo.

- Mmm...aqui dice que debemos poner el nombre del equipo -dijo Haruna mirando la pantalla del aparato.

- Mmm -todos comenzaron a pensar.

- Que tal...¡Lika y estos otros! -menciono Lika.

- Eso nombre es tonto -dijo Brittany rechazando la idea.

- Entonces piensa algo tu -siguio Lika cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

- Que les parece ¿Corazon de Leon? -aporto la pelirroja.

- Ese me gusta -dijo Aki amablemente.

- A mi también me gusta -comento Rocio.

- No esta mal -continuo Eliot.

- Tal vez recibiste mas votos que yo pero aun así no me resigno -decia Lika mientras que Brittany solo reia.

- Ya basta Lika creo que el de Brittany ya gano por default.

- ¿Tu también Touko? bueno si quieren poner ese pónganlo -culmino la morena.

- Creo que entonces somos el equipo Corazón de Leon ¿a todos les parece bien? -pregunto Haruna.

- Si -dijeron Natsumi y Fuyuka.

- ¡Si esta perfecto! -dijo la rubia.

- Esta bien -hablo Shiokaze.

- ¿Y tu Atsumi que piensas? -dijo Haruna mirando a la chica.

- S-si tambien me gusta -respondio la de lentes.

- Bueno entonces lo siguiente es...¿quien es nuestro capitán? -leyo Haruna en voz alta- Creo que como fue idea de Megumi ella deberia ser -no termino.

- ¡A no ni creas yo de capitana no tengo ni la chaqueta! -se levanto.

- Pero ¿entonces quien? -la rubia señalo a Shiokaze dejando a Haruna pensativa.

- ¿Y yo porque? -pregunto Shiokaze intrigada.

- Básicamente porque me encanta el color de tu cabello -todos se calleron a lo anime.

- ¡SOLO POR ESO! -grito Rocio levantándose.

- Pues si ademas no le vi nada de malo -la otra solo miro a Eliot.

- Esta chica esta loca -susurro Brittany pero Haruna pudo escucharla y no le gusto nada.

- Mejor anotalo de una vez Haruna antes de que Megumi diga otra burrada -dijo Natsumi enfadada.

- Como quieras -la peliazul tecleo- Shiokaze Yamamoto -decia mientras escribia- ¿QUEEE?

- ¿Que pasa Haruna por que gritas? -pregunto Aki alarmada.

- Es que...al parecer el Torneo comienza en...dos semanas -respondio la otra en shock.

Con esa noticia las gerentes estaban mas que preocupadas pues 3 de ellas no sabían jugar y 1 no lo hacia desde hace mucho.

- ¿No deberiamos comenzar ya con el entrenamiento? -hablo Fuyuka impaciente.

- Si vengan conmigo por aquí debe haber unos uniformes -respondio Natsumi con cierto tono de preocupación.

Las chicas y el chico siguieron a Natsumi y empezaron a cambiarse, claro que Eliot se cambio en otro vestidor.

Al terminar ya estaban calentando un poco en el campo cuando a Megumi se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¡Chicas y Eliot vamos a dividirnos!

- Dividirnos ¿que quieres decir? -pregunto una peli morado.

- Pues exactamente eso dividirnos así cada quien podra mejorar de una forma mas efectiva -explico Megumi.

- Le copiaste ese parlamento a Kido ¿cierto? -pregunto Natsumi.

- Pues si -con un leve sonrojo- Pero eso no es lo importante lo que digo es que aquí tenemos a varias personas que ya saben jugar por ello seria mas fácil si hacemos eso ya saben como si fueran entrenador y entrenado -continuo la rubia.

- ¿Y como se supone que nos diviremos? -le siguio Shiokaze.

- Pues tu iras con Haruna quiero que le enseñes primero lo básico es que ella es principiante -comenzo a decir Megumi.

- ¿Es principiante y decidió entrar a un Torneo de fútbol? -dijo su capitana sin ningún tipo de anestesia y por su parte Haruna estaba jugando con sus dedos muy apenada.

- No te preocupes por nada seguro que aprende rápido -Shiokaze se fue con Haruna a otro lado del campo- El siguiente grupo serán los defensas osea Brittany, Touko, Natsumi y Fuyuka...ellas también están aprendiendo -señalo a las ultimas 2 nombradas- No les exijan mucho por ahora.

- No prometo nada -hablo Brittany caminando.

- No te preocupes Megumi yo me haré cargo -animo Touko a la nombrada.

- (Seguro que Brittany no nos perdona ni una) -pensaba Fuyuka intimidada.

- (Dice que no quiere ser capitana pero aun asi nos ordeno como si lo fuera) -Natsumi se refería a Megumi.

- Ahora los delanteros Rocio, Eliot y Lika se van junto así podrán ponerse de acuerdo ustedes luego me avisan ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero tu también eres delantera ¿por que entonces no vienes con nosotros? -pregunto Lika a Megumi.

- Porque yo me voy con Atsumi y Aki, vamos a afinar sus habilidades de portera -termino la rubia llendose con las chicas a la portería dejando solos a los delanteros.

- ¿Oigan ustedes son novios? -pregunto Lika picaramente.

- ¡No claro que no! -Rocio negaba con la cabeza.

- Pero si ella es como mi hermana estar enamorado de mi hermana seria raro -respondia Eliot- Ademas -miro a Aki en la portería con cierto color rojo en la cara.

- Ademas ¿que? -hablo la morena cruzada de brazos.

- Ademas nada es que ella es casi mi hermana claro que hermana de otra madre y no me gusta en lo absoluto -dijo el chico rápidamente porque estaba nervioso.

- Si rubiales creo que ya entendió -decia la castaña.

- ¿Rubiales? -Lika estaba como en la luna.

- Solo le digo así de cariño -explico Rocio.

- (¿Y dicen que no son novios?) -penso Lika caminando mientras se ivan a buscar un balón.

En la portería...

Aki ya estaba en posición y las otras 2 estaban frente a ella en el área de penaltis cada una con un balón.

- ¡Bueno Aki voy a patear el balón hacia ti! -advirtio Megumi.

Estaba a punto de golpear el balón pero alguien la detuvo.

- ¡Espera! -Megumi se cayo al césped.

- ¿Que pasa Aki? -decia la chica enojada desde el suelo.

- (Atsumi no parece muy fuerte tal vez si patea ella yo no muera a la primera) quiero que Atsumi sea quien patee -respondio mientras la otra se levantaba.

- Como sea ¿por que no lo dijiste antes?...adelante Atsumi patea tu.

- Si ya mismo -dijo la chica miope tomando el balón.

Aki creyó que Atsumi por su físico de chica con lentes y el ser tímida no lanzaría tan fuerte el balón pero...se equivoco, Atsumi pateo tan fuerte el balón que si Aki no esquiva a tiempo la saca a volar hasta Perú.

- Wao eso estuvo de película lo hiciste muy bien Atsumi -dijo Megumi a la chica enseñándole el pulgar.

- Gracias Megumi no creo que haya sido para tanto -dijo la elogiada con un tono de voz bajo y suave.

- (¿No es para tanto? ¡casi me mata! pero que fuerza tan increíble pareciera ser delantera y no centrocampista) -pensaba Aki aun en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el cap y yo solo tengo una cosa que decir...<strong>

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos...;)**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Mientras Aki seguia sin creer la fuerza de Atsumi las centrocampistas también estaban en lo suyo.<p>

- Te llamas Haruna ¿verdad? -pregunto la capitana con el balón en los pies.

- Si -respondio la nombrada.

- Bueno para empezar intenta hacer esto -Shiokaze empezo a correr con el balón pero sin mucha dificultad solo para que la aprendiz no se complicara tanto.

- (Muy bien Haruna puedes hacerlo mira nada mas ella lo hace de una forma casi tan natural como respirar no debe ser tan difícil) -se animo a si misma- De acuerdo.

La chica tomo el balón e intento hacer lo que le había mostrado su compañera pero se tropezó con el mismo balón y cayo al suelo.

- ¡Auch! -dijo Shiokaze mirando a la chica- ¿Estas bien? -se acerco.

- Si no dolió tanto -respondio con una mano en su cabeza- Lo intentare de nuevo.

Haruna tomo el balón pero sucedió lo mismo.

- Hazlo otra vez -ordeno y la otra obedeció pero se cayo una vez mas- Esto tardara un poco -dijo con una mano en su cara.

Con las defensas...

Las chicas ya habían comenzado su entrenamiento, Fuyuka y Natsumi por su poca condición física ya estaban cansadas y Brittany y Touko no sabían que hacer.

- Vamos acabamos de comenzar ¡levantense! -decia Touko a sus amigas que estaban tiradas en el suelo.

- No puedo me duele todo -se quejo Natsumi.

- Ni yo esto es muy dificil -siguio Fuyuka.

- Oye chica peli morado -llamo Brittany señalando a Fuyuka.

- ¿Si?

- Todos comenzamos igual siempre es difícil al principio pero luego se hace cada vez mas fácil e incluso mas divertido así que si te das por vencida a la primera no lograrás nada -hablo la pelirroja.

Fuyuka estaba impresionada una chica que apenas conocía le había dicho unas palabras que le tocaron el corazón inclusive el alma, se levanto y tomo el balón.

- Tienes razón Brittany no me voy a dar por vencida y-yo quiero aprender a jugar y lo voy a conseguir -dijo y comenzó a correr con el balón un poco torpe pero cada vez mejor.

- Y así es como se anima a las personas -dijo la chica con una sonrisa corriendo atrás de Fuyuka- ¡Hey pasalo!

Touko y Natsumi estaban idiotizadas viendo la escena.

- ¿Pero que acaba de pasar? -pregunto Natsumi.

- Pasa que Fuyuka tiene mas fuerza de voluntad que tu -Natsumi solo se acomodo mas en el suelo- (Y ahora yo que hago ella también tiene que seguir ¿que puedo hacer? ya se haré lo que haría Lika) ¡oye Natsumi!

- ¿Que?

- Una vez le escuche decir a Endo que solo se casaría con una chica que supiera jugar fútbol -Natsumi se levanto de golpe y comenzó a correr con el balon- (Funciono) -penso Touko muy sonriente.

Con los delanteros...

Por su parte ellos no estaban muy complicados pues todos ellos sabían jugar por lo que solo estaban haciendo pases y corriendo un poco pero claro que Lika se las estaba arreglando para poner las cosas mas divertidas.

- Dime Eliot ¿que se siente ser el unico chico en un equipo repleto de mujeres? -pregunto Lika golpeándolo con el codo.

- Esta bien supongo -el chico estaba sonrojado.

- Oigan dejen de parlotear tanto y pasen el balón -hablo Rocio que estaba un poco alejada de los otros dos.

- ¡Ahi va! -dijo Lika pasándolo.

Eliot comenzó a correr un poco pero Lika se dio cuenta y corrió a su lado.

- Y oye ¿tienes novia? -dijo la morena con una mirada picara.

- No -respondio ya algo incomodo el rubio intentando que la otra no descubriera nada que lo pudiera comprometer- ¡Por aqui! -aviso a la castaña.

Rocio golpeo el balón en dirección al chico y este estaba a punto de recibirlo pero...

- Te gusta alguien ¿cierto?

- ¿Que cosa? -las palabras de Lika hicieron que Eliot se desconcentrara y recibiera el tiro de Rocio justo en la cabeza lanzandolo al suelo.

- ¡ELIOT! -grito Rocio corriendo hacia el.

- ¿Oye estas bien? -pregunto nuestra culpable.

- Duele, duele -se quejaba con sus manos en su cabeza.

- ¿Por que no vas a la banca un rato? yo iré a buscarte una bolsa de hielo -decia la castaña que estaba a su lado.

- Lo harías por eso es que te quiero tanto -dijo el otro con ojos de cachorrito.

- No exageres tanto...ya regreso -se fue.

- Ven conmigo te llevare a la banca -hablo Lika a punto de ayudarlo a levantarse pero el chico se negó.

- No gracias estoy bien (mejor me voy solo antes de que esta chica haga otra cosa que me deje peor) -Eliot se levanto y se fue a la banca.

Al poco rato llego Rocio con una bolsa de hielo y unas botellas de agua.

- Aqui tienes -le dio la bolsa de hielo mientras se tomaba una de las botellas que traía.

- Gracias Coffe haz salvado mi cabeza -hablo con sus ojos de cachorrito de nuevo.

- No cambias pero aun así te quiero -dijo Rocio.

- ¿Coffe? no sabia que teníamos café -comento Lika apareciendo de repente.

- ¡LIKA! -gritaron ambos delanteros exaltados.

- La misma y ¿donde esta el café? -pregunto la morena mirando a todos lados.

- (Casi hace que me de un infarto) -pensaba la castaña recuperando su respiración normal.

- Es solo que le digo así no es que tengamos café -respondio Eliot mas calmado.

- (Ella le dice Rubiales y el le dice Coffe sigo creyendo que son pareja) mejor dame una de esas botellas -tomo la botella y se sentó en la banca.

Mientras Aki era bombardeada por los tiros de Atsumi, Fuyuka y Natsumi hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar de correr, Haruna soportaba las caídas al suelo y Lika hacia de las suyas con los delanteros los chicos se divertian en la playa.

Tsunami estaba surfeando y Endo intentaba seguirle el ritmo al igual que Tachimukai, Kido, Fubuki y Hiroto estaban a la sombra de un paraguas puesto en la arena y los demás trataban de jugar voleibol exceptuando a cierto semi-calvo al cual algo parecía molestarle.

- (¿Que demonios estará haciendo Fuyuka?) -pensaba Fudo intranquilo- "Tenemos algo que hacer" "Tenemos algo que hacer" -esas palabras revoloteaban en su cabeza- (Voy a descubrirlo no importa que) -aseguro el chico para si mismo y se marcho.

- ¿Fudo ya te vas?

- ¡No molestes Kido! -respondio el chico "amablemente".

- Tan amable como siempre ¿no crees Kido? -pregunto un pelirrojo muy sereno.

- Si pero uno se acostumbra -dijo el de goggles sin darle mucha importancia.

Tachimukai había dejado de surfear y se acercaba cada vez mas hacia donde se encontraba Kido.

- Hola Tachimukai ¿te pasa algo? -dijo Fubuki viendo al chico todo rojo.

- N-no n-nada ¿p-por que? -pregunto el portero sentándose con los demás.

- Es que estas todo rojo -respondio Hiroto.

- Debe de ser el sol -comento Kido.

- S-si eso debe ser -apoyo Tachimukai fingidamente.

- No deberías estar tanto tiempo surfeando eso déjaselo a Tsunami no creo que con el tono de piel que tiene el sol le afecte mas -siguio Hiroto.

- Jajaja -rio nervioso- K-kido yo quería preguntarte algo.

- Dime Tachimukai.

- Pues hay un sujeto que esta enamorado de tu hermana y -no termino.

- ¡Quien dimelo y lo mato no dejare que nadie le ponga un dedo encima a Haruna! -Kido se levanto moviendo los puños asustando a Tachimukai.

- (Ni siquiera me dejo terminar por suerte no le dije quien era) -penso Tachimukai aliviado y al mismo tiempo aterrorizado.

- Entonces quien es Tachimukai habla -reclamo Kido.

- Tranquilizate Kido deja que Tachimukai hable -sugirio Fubuki y todos voltearon a verlo.

- Eh pu-pues era -Tachimukai dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza- Era Fudo.

- ¡ESE IDIOTA ME LAS VA A PAGAR, CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE VA A SABER QUIEN ES YUUTO KIDO! -grito el chico mas que enojado.

- Calmate Kido ademas Fudo ni siquiera esta aquí -menciono Fubuki.

- Cierto ademas Haruna algún día tendrá novio y eso no lo vas a poder evitar -continuo Hiroto.

- Si pero no voy a dejar que sea con un patan como Fudo -aclaro Kido.

- Entonces si ella esta con un buen chico la dejarias seguir con esa relación -pregunto el portero ilusionado.

- Probablemente si -respondio el chico aunque ni el mismo se lo creía.

En el Campo de Cristal...

Ya habían terminado el entrenamiento pero no todo fue tan bien como pensaban 3 de las 4 gerentes estaban molidas y la ultima no tenia muy claro como ser una gran portera.

La mayoría estaba en los vestidores salvo Megumi y Shiokaze que seguían en el campo pues la peliazul quería hablar sobre algo con la chica rubia.

- Bueno...¿de que querías hablar? -dijo impaciente y la otra suspiro.

- Pues es solo que a pesar de que tus amigas tengan buenas intenciones todavía tienen mucho que aprender y hay que hacer algo al respecto -respondio la otra con seriedad.

- Mmm creo que tienes razón.

- ¿Y que debemos hacer?

- Dejamelo a mi -dijo Megumi con una sonrisa y se fue corriendo.

- (¿Que estara planeando?) -penso Shiokaze para luego irse a los vestidores.

Megumi estaba buscando a Haruna y después de correr un poco la encontró en el baño.

- Ay me duele cada célula del cuerpo -decia mientras salia del baño.

- Haruna al fin te encuentro -dijo la rubia.

- ¿Que pasa Megumi?

- Prestame tu celular.

- Claro aquí tienes -se lo dio- ¿A quien vas a llamar? -pregunto con curiosidad.

- Pronto lo sabrás.

- De acuerdo yo voy con los demás date prisa -se fue.

Megumi marco un numero y empezó a sonar.

- Hola ¿quien habla? -pregunto alguien al otro lado del teléfono.

- Soy yo, necesito un favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado ahora las preguntas...<strong>

**¿Acaso Tachimukai estara enamorado de Haruna?**

**¿Kido matara Fudo?**

**¿A quien habrá llamado Megumi?**

**¿Seguira Lika incomodando a todo aquel que se le acerque?**

**¿Fudo estará celoso?**

**¿Les habrá gustado este cap?**

**¿Dejaran reviews después de leerlo?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos...primero me disculpo por la tardanza quería actualizar pero el Internet no coopero mucho pero aun así sirvió para que el cap sea mas largo.**

**Y otra cosa gracias por los reviews adoro el hecho de que se tomen el tiempo de contestar las preguntas...sin mas el cap!**

* * *

><p>Todos estaban afuera del Campo de Cristal esperando a que Megumi saliera y mientras Natsumi estaba arreglando las cosas para los próximos entrenamientos.<p>

- No contamos con mucho tiempo en nuestras manos por ello creo que deberíamos entrenar todos y cada uno de los días sin excepción -decia Natsumi.

- En eso tienes razón y creo que todos estamos de acuerdo -apoyo la capitana que estaba recostada en un árbol con los brazos cruzados.

- Si en especial por ciertas personas -continuo Brittany sonriendo.

- Si jajaja -rio Fuyuka nerviosa- (De seguro que esta hablando de Natsumi y de mi).

- ¿A-a la misma hora de hoy? -pregunto Atsumi.

- Mmm...s -no termino ya que Haruna la había jalado.

- Natsumi no podemos a la misma hora recuerda que hoy el entrenador suspendió el entrenamiento por eso es que salimos temprano -susurro a la chica en el oído.

- ¿Y bien Natsumi? -dijo la pelirroja.

- P-pues -tartamudeaba- ¿Que les parece? a la tarde como a las mmm...a la 1:00 -sugirio la chica.

- Yo creo que esa hora esta bien -hablo Touko sabiendo lo del entrenamiento de los chicos.

- ¿Por que tan tarde? mejor a esta misma hora -decia Lika ignorando el hecho de que sus amigas eran gerentes.

- ¡LIKA!

- ¿Que?

- Recuerda que las chicas no pueden a esa hora -explico Touko.

- Y por que...ah ya se -recordo la morena al fin- Entonces a la 1 -dijo de lo mas tranquila.

- (A veces puede ser tan irritante) -penso mirando a su amiga con una cara de pocos amigos.

- Oigan miren Megumi ya esta saliendo -comento Aki mirando a la chica.

- Megumi te estábamos esperando.

- Lo siento Fuyuka es que estaba haciendo algo -dijo llegando con los demas- ¿Y de que hablaban?

- Pues acordamos que el entrenamiento de mañana sea a la 1 de la tarde -dijo Eliot.

- Oh de acuerdo.

- Bueno ya debemos irnos, tengan esta es nuestra dirección por si acaso -Haruna le entrego un papel a cada quien.

- Bueno gracias vamonos Eliot -Rocio tomo el papel y se marcho.

- Adios Ak digo adiós chicas -hablo Eliot caminando con Rocio.

- Nos vemos mañana y tu Fuyuka practica lo que te enseñe -ordeno Brittany y la nombrada asintió.

- Fue un buen entrenamiento hasta mañana -dijo Atsumi amablemente.

Shiokaze solo se despidió con la mano y se fue.

Las chicas sobrantes se subieron al auto de Natsumi, luego de un poco dejaron a Touko y Lika en su casa y siguieron al campamento.

Los chicos también estaban llegando al campamento después de su divertido día de playa a diferencia de las chicas ellos iban caminado.

- (Ya veras Fudo cuando te encuentre te voy a)

- K-kido -interrumpio el portero los pensamientos de su amigo.

- ¿Que pasa Tachimukai?

- ¿En que piensas? -pregunto viendo a su amigo con cara de asesino.

- En que pienso...mmm...pues en todas las diferentes formas de masacrar a una persona.

- ¿L-lo dices p-por Fudo? -dijo temiendo la respuesta.

- Pero claro que no...¿por cierto conoces a alguien que sepa donde deshacerse de un cadáver?

- K-kido -Tachimukai estaba mas que asustado.

- Es una broma ademas...si tuviera que deshacerse de un cadáver lo haría yo mismo.

- (Kido va a pelearse con Fudo y va a ser mi culpa debería decir la verdad) -miro a Kido- (Mejor no ademas si Fudo muere nadie lo extrañara ¿verdad? pero a mi si...¿que estoy pensando? tengo que decir la) -no siguio pues vio a Kido salir corriendo ya que mientras el chico pensaba habían llegado al campamento- ¡Kido! -salio corriendo tras el.

- ¿Donde estas Fudo? ¿donde? ¿donde? -decia mientras corría hasta que al fin lo encontró en la cocina asaltando el refigerador- ¡AHI ESTAS BASTARDO!

- Kido ¿que pasa el sol te marco los goggles en la cara? por eso estas tan -no le dio tiempo de continuar pues Kido lo había agarrado del cuello de la camisa- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!

- SERA MEJOR QUE TE ALEJES DE MI HERMANA.

- A mi tu hermana me importa un pepino -dijo el chico enojado pero sin gritar tanto- ¡Y SUELTAME DE UNA VEZ! -ahora si grito.

- Mejor di la verdad Fudo antes de que.

- Antes de que ¿que Kido? no creo que tengas los pantalones para hacerme nada -se burlo el ojiverde.

- ¡PEDAZO DE -fue interrumpido.

- Es...pe...ra Kido -detuvo Tachimukai a Kido que estaba a punto de golpear a Fudo hablaba así por que estaba corriendo tras el chico- Fudo no era el chico del que te estaba hablando.

- ¿Ah no? -Kido estaba algo avergonzado por lo que soltó al otro.

- Ja, no se de que demonios están hablando pero aun así no crees que deberías disculparte idiota.

Kido se imagino a Fudo como si fuera una especie de rey y a el como fiel lacayo arrodillado suplicando el perdón de rodillas por haberse comido una de sus manzanas.

- No quieras pasarte de listo ademas estoy seguro de que eso te lo merecias, en este momento no se muy bien por que pero de todas formas -Kido intentaba excusarse pues lo que menos quería era darle el gusto al semi-calvo de verlo disculparse.

- Tsk, me da igual yo no tengo tiempo que perder contigo -se fue.

- Bueno ahora tu Tachimukai para que me dices que era Fudo si en realidad no era el -interrogo muy molesto.

- P-pues (piensa Tachimukai piensa) es que -Kido lo veía de una forma acusadora poniéndolo todavía mas nervioso pero también sirvió para que se le encendiera el bombillo- Lo que pasa es que Haruna me pidió el favor de hacer eso para ver que tan sobre protector podías llegar a ser -hablo sintiendose victorioso.

- ¿Ella te pidió eso? -pregunto con una ceja arqueada.

- (No se lo creyó) s-si -el chico estaba nervioso y para empeorar Kido solo lo miraba y no decía nada.

.

.

.

- N-no le digas nada de esto por favor no quiero que crea que soy un loco sobre protector -dijo el de goggles nervioso.

- (No me la creo se lo trago todo) No claro que no, no te preocupes pero tu tampoco digas nada.

- Esta bien y gracias Tachimukai te debo una -dijo y sin mas se fue dejando al otro chico mas que feliz.

Afuera del campamento las chicas también habían llegado y cada una se había ido por su lado.

- (Nunca me imagine que el entrenamiento podría llegar a ser así de difícil pero este fue el primer día todavía falta y no debo resignarme ademas las chicas cuentan conmigo) -pensaba Fuyuka caminando hacia su cuarto- (¿Que habra hecho papa? el no suele cancelar los entrenamientos luego le preguntaré) -entro al cuarto.

- ¿Donde estabas? -pregunto Fudo escondido detrás de la puerta.

- Fudo ¿que haces en mi cuarto? y ¿como entraste? -interrogo la peli morado.

- Tu acabas de entrar seguro notaste que dejaste la puerta abierta -respondio causando enojo en la chica.

- Sabes que no me importa mejor vete de una vez -empezo a empujar al chico fuera de la habitación.

- No tan rápido -Fudo la arrinconó contra la pared- Primero me dices ¿donde estaba?

Fuyuka sentía como su corazón se aceleraba por tener al chico tan cerca.

- (¿Por que me siento así?).

- ¿Y bien? -pregunto algo sonrojado evitando ver los ojos de la chica.

- Pues estaba con las chicas y ¿a ti por que te importa tanto?

- Solo eso espero que no estés mintiendo -la dejo libre y se fue sin responder su pregunta.

- Espera Fudo -llamo pero el la ignoro- ¿Que es lo que le pasa? -dijo al aire para después continuar con lo que iba a hacer y al terminar fue a ver al entrenador Kudo.

En la oficina del entrenador Kudo...

- Creo que es una propuesta que no deberías dejar pasar -decia el entrenador Hibiki de pie frente al escritorio donde estaba sentando el entrenador Kudo.

- De acuerdo lo pensare luego te aviso -siguio el dueño de la oficina.

- Hola entrenador Hibiki -saludo Fuyuka entrando.

- Hola Fuyuka, bueno espero que aceptes Kudo -dijo el entrenador Hibiki saliendo de la oficina.

- ¿De que hablaban papa? -pregunto intrigada.

- Pronto se los comunicare a todos pero dime se te ofrece algo.

- Si quería saber ¿por que cancelaste la practica de hoy?

- Tuve que asistir a una reunión importante.

- Bueno esta bien por cierto quería pedirte permiso para salir a la 1:00 mañana.

- ¿Solamente mañana? -pregunto revisando unos documentos.

- No también el resto de las tardes -el entrenador dejo los papeles de lado y miro a su hija.

- Me podrías decir ¿para que?

- No estoy haciendo nada malo es solo que quiero salir con las chicas -intentaba no decirle todo.

- Esta bien pero no quiero que llegues tarde.

- De acuerdo te lo prometo -concluyo la peli morado y salio.

El resto del día transcurrió normal y ya todos se habían ido a la cama.

En casa de Rocio...

La delantera estaba en su habitación revisando sus cosas cuando le entraron unas ganas de ver información a cerca del torneo en el cual se había inscrito por lo que ya que no había nada de malo así lo hizo, miro un poco y encontró algo que le llamo la atención.

- Debería informarle a los demás acerca de esto -miro la hora en su celular- Son las 9 ya es muy tarde como para salir...mmm...ya se -busco entre sus cosas- Aqui esta, mañana nos veremos aunque ellas no lo sepan -dijo mirando el papel con la dirección que le había dado Haruna.

Al día siguiente...

Los chicos estaban despiertos pero extrañamente las chicas no lo que les pareció extraño iban a revisar pero cierta peliverde los convenció de que no.

- Yo me encargo de todo ustedes no se preocupen seguro que solo se quedaron dormidas -decia Aki.

- Tu crees ellas no suelen hacer esto -hablo Goenji.

- Tal vez están enfermas -añadio Kurimatsu.

- O quizás solo están cansadas.

- Si Tobitaka tiene razón no ha de ser nada grave yo iré a ver -Aki subio las escaleras en dirección a un cuarto pero no era ni el de Haruna ni Natsumi ni Fuyuka.

- Si si quiero esa torta pero ponle salsa de tomate -decia alguien en sueños.

- (Que sueños tan raros) -penso la chica ya dentro del cuarto que buscaba- ¡Hey! Megumi despierta -llamo a la rubia que despertó de golpe.

- ¡No ese vidrio lo rompió Endo no yo! -miro a Aki parada al lado de su cama- Oh hola Aki ¿ya esta el desayuno? -pregunto para luego sentarse en su cama y dar un bostezo.

- No ese es el problema creo que las chicas siguen algo adoloridas por el entrenamiento de ayer -dijo en tono de preocupación.

- ¿Y tu por que no? -preguto señalandola.

- Es que yo aun conservo mi resistencia intacta.

- Bueno vayamos a verlas tal vez no estén tan mal.

Las 2 chicas revisaron las habitaciones de las otras gerentes solo para confirmar las sospechas de Aki.

- Bueno tenias razón ¿ahora que? -pregunto Megumi rascándose la cabeza.

- No queda de otra.

- ¿Otra que?

- Tu me ayudarás con el desayuno.

- ¿Que?

- Si vamos -Aki se llevo a la rubia a rastras a la cocina.

A pesar de que solo eran dos lograron hacer el desayuno y hasta había quedado rico pero la cocina estaba hecha un desastre y Aki se había quedado a arreglar todo mientras Megumi servia la comida.

En el comedor...

- No sabia que cocinabas así Megumi deberías hacerlo mas seguido -alabo Toramaru.

- Si esto esta sabroso me encanta -continuo Midorikawa.

- La verdad es que no esta nada mal -dijo Tobitaka.

- Gracias chicos pero yo solo estaba ayudando a Aki.

- ¿Y por cierto que les paso a las chicas? -pregunto Endo.

- Pues...ellas...se... -buscaba una escusa- Se quedaron dormidas.

- Haruna siempre se levanta temprano -hablo Kido sin creer mucho lo que había dicho la rubia.

- Pero esta vez se quedo dormida eso a veces pasa.

- Lo dices por ti Megumi por que tu lo haces todo el tiempo.

- ¡KOGURE!

- Mira ya hasta hablas como ella jijiji -hizo de sus típicas risas.

- Mejor voy a ayudar a Aki con la cocina -se fue.

Todos comieron su desayuno y empezaron el entrenamiento y las gerentes seguían sin levantarse.

- (Debería preguntarle creo que si pero no se) -pensaba el delantero de fuego mientras corría con el balón.

- Goenji patea de una vez -llamo Someoka sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Si -hizo el pase.

En otro lado del campo...

- ¡LOBO LEGENDARIO! -grito Fubuki haciendo su tiro hacia la portería donde se encontraba Tachimukai pero el portero no estaba prestando atención.

- ¡AHHH! -grito al recibir el balón en el estomago.

- ¿Estas bien Tachimukai? -pregunto Tsunami llegando a la portería junto con Fubuki y Hiroto.

- Si creo es solo que no estaba muy concentrado.

- No deberías prestarle atención a nada mas mientras estas en el campo -dijo Fubuki.

- Es verdad ademas pudiste haberte lastimado -aclaraba Hiroto.

- Lo se y lo siento -se disculpo el portero.

- Por suerte no paso nada sigamos antes de que el entrenador nos regañe -advirtio Tsunami.

- Oigan ustedes sigan con el entrenamiento.

- Oh muy tarde -Tsunami le hizo una seña al entrenador diciéndole que ya reanudarían el entrenamiento- Por cierto Tachimukai ¿en que pensabas?

Tachimukai estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer con Kido pero claro que no iba a decir nada.

- E-en nada importante n-no te preocupes -respondio el portero nervioso.

- Como quieras -el surfista se dirigía a su puesto pero se detuvo pues vio a una chica castaña caminando por el campamento- Miren -la señalo y los chicos ahí presentes voltearon a verla.

- ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo ella aquí? -pregunto Hiroto causando una duda en los otros.

- ¿La conoces? -dijo el portero.

- Si su hermano esta casado con mi hermana -respondio el pelirrojo.

- ¿Que? -dijeron los 3 chicos.

- Se llama Rocio.

- Tal vez te este buscando -comento Fubuki.

- Tal vez...ya regreso -Hiroto le pidió permiso al entrenador y después se fue corriendo tras la chica quien todavía no lo había visto.

- Donde estarán no las veo -decia la castaña.

- ¿Donde estan quienes?

- Hiroto hola ¿como estas?

- Bien pero ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

- Es que estoy buscando a alguien.

- ¿A quien?

- Pues a...ellas -señalo a Megumi y a Aki que iban al campo.

- (¿Me pregunto para que las quiere?) -pensaba el pelirrojo.

Rocio y Hiroto fueron a donde estaban las chicas.

- ¿Rocio que haces aquí paso algo? -dijo Aki en tono preocupado.

- Nada malo bueno eso creo pero necesito hablar con ustedes.

- ¿Un momento ustedes se conocen? -pregunto Hiroto intentando salir de dudas.

- Si -contesto Megumi sin dar mas explicaciones.

- ¿Pero de donde? -insistio el chico.

- Pues es que nosotras -Megumi le tapo la boca.

- Nosotras nos conocimos ayer cuando habíamos salido recuerdas hablamos un rato y nos hicimos buenas amigas eso es todo no preguntes mas -dijo la rubia nerviosa llevándose a la chica adentro.

- Pero... -miro a Aki que era la única que seguía ahí.

- Jajaja -ella solo río nerviosa y se fue tras las otras dejando al chico con muchas preguntas.

En el comedor...

- No puedes decir nada a nadie de lo que estamos haciendo -explico la rubia quitándole la mano de la boca a Rocio.

- De todas formas se van a enterar en algún momento.

- Lo se pero sera después de mucho cuando ya no puedan hacer nada.

- ¿Por que no dejaste que Hiroto supiera lo que hicimos ayer? -pregunto Aki llegando.

- Ahora no es el momento Rocio vino aquí a decirnos algo -Megumi cambio el tema.

- Si es cierto es que encontré algo que deberían saber.

- ¿Y que es? -dijo la peliverde.

- Según unas reglas del Torneo no podemos participar sin un entrenador -explico la chica.

- ¿Que como es que Haruna no vio esto? -cuestiono Megumi.

- Es que eso estaba en los requisitos secundarios y nosotros solo vimos los primarios -aclaro Rocio.

- Bueno entonces necesitamos un entrenador ¿pero quien?...el entrenador Hibiki.

- Estas loca Aki si le decimos que sea nuestro entrenador el se lo dirá al entrenador Kudo y entonces el se lo dirá a los chicos y todos se enteraran.

- ¿No crees que estas exagerando Megumi?

- Pero claro que no.

- Oigan -hablo Rocio esta vez.

- ¿Que? -dijeron las Aki y Megumi al mismo tiempo.

- Yo puedo resolver ese problema.

- ¿En serio y como? -pregunto Megumi.

- Pues le diré a la entrenadora Hitomiko.

- Seria fantástico pero ¿tu de donde la conoces?

- Veras Aki ella esta casada con mi hermano por eso es que conozco a Hiroto.

- Que pequeño es el mundo...bueno entonces contamos contigo -dijo la rubia.

- Esta bien las veo mas tarde -se despidio y se fue.

- Un problema menos -decia Megumi victoriosa.

- Si pero ahora tu debes ir a entrenar así que date prisa yo iré a despertar a las chicas.

- Bueno bueno ya voy.

El entrenamiento de los chicos se termino y las chicas ya se estaban yendo al suyo.

- Rápido Fuyuka vamos al CDC -decia Megumi emocionada.

- ¿CDC? -hablo la peli morado.

- Pues son las siglas de Campo de Cristal.

- Chicas ya están todas en la limosina solo faltan ustedes -refiriendose a Fuyuka y Megumi.

- Si ya vamos -dijo Fuyuka y ambas salieron.

- Bueno yo voy por mi teléfono es que lo deje en el cuarto -siguio la peliazul.

- No te tardes -hablo Megumi.

En el cuarto de Haruna...

- Aqui esta -tomo el celular y salio.

- Haruna -llamo un chico.

- ¡Hermano! -contesto la nombrada volteando.

- ¿Vas a salir otra vez? -dijo en tono preocupado

- Si voy con las chicas.

- ¿A donde van?

- A donde...pues a comprar unas cosas.

- ¿Estas segura? -Kido queria averiguar por que su hermana había estado actuando extraño últimamente.

- (Esta sospechando debería decirle lo que sucede) -nego con la cabeza- Si porsupuesto no te preocupes por nada regresaremos temprano -dijo y se fue corriendo- (Hermano perdóname).

- (Haruna) -penso Kido mientras la veia irse.

Haruna estaba algo deprimida por no poder decirle nada a su hermano pero aun así no le dijo nada a nadie.

En el CDC ya habían llegado todos pero por alguna razón no habían comenzado el entrenamiento pues Megumi no quería ya que estaba esperando a alguien.

- Deberíamos empezar ya -decia Shiokaze.

- No aun no -insistia la rubia.

- ¿Ni siquiera nos diras a quien esperas? -preguntaba Touko.

- Ya llegaran -seguia Megumi.

- ¿LLegaran? significa que es mas de una persona -dijo Brittany.

- Ya dije demasiado -menciono Megumi y luego se callo.

- (Me pregunto que estará tramando) -pensaba Natsumi.

- Megumi -dijo Atsumi y ella volteo a mirarla- Ya se esta haciendo tarde y no hemos comenzado.

- ...

- No vas a decir nada ¿verdad? -hablo Eliot adivinando.

- ...

- Ya es suficiente yo voy por un balón.

- Lika espera -llamo la rubia.

- Ja, hablaste.

- ¿Lo hiciste a propósito solo para eso?

- No de verdad voy a buscar un balón.

Lika ya había empezado a caminar pero se detuvo al ver a unas personas entrar al CDC.

- Perdón por la tardanza -se disculpo un chico rubio de ojos color rojo.

- Hola -saludo un pelirrojo.

- Es un lugar grande -dijo un chico de ojos ámbar mirando de reojo.

- Buenas tardes -hablo esta vez un albino.

Sin lugar a dudas los 4 chicos que habían llegado no eran nada mas y nada menos que Afuro Terumi, Kojiro Genda, Haruya Nagumo y Fuusuke Suzuno.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal les gusto?...dejen reviews!<strong>

**¿De que estaban hablando el entrenador Hibiki y el entrenador Kudo?**

**¿Haruna le dirá a alguien lo que paso con su hermano?**

**¿Tachimukai hara algo al respecto de sus sentimientos?**

**¿Cuándo las chicas dirán la verdad de lo que están haciendo?**

**¿Cómo ayudaran los chicos al equipo Corazón de Leon?**

**¿A quien se habrá referido Goenji cuando estaba entrenando?**

**¿Hiroto intentara descubrir lo que hacen las chicas?**

**¿Alguien cometera algún error que ponga en riesgo al equipo?**

**¿Estare haciendo demasiadas preguntas?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola acá la conti**

**Que la disfruten :D**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

><p>Nadie sabia el por que habían aparecido ellos ahí excepto cierta rubia y claro los recién llegados.<p>

- Bueno se que deben de estarse preguntando por que están ellos aquí -decia Megumi.

- Pues si -respondio Touko

- Ellos vinieron a ayudarnos -explico la chica.

- ¿Y como? -pregunto Lika.

- Para empezar Genda es portero por eso le dije que viniera para que le de unas lecciones a Aki supuse que la mejor forma de convertirla en una gran portera era que le enseñara un verdadero portero.

- Gracias por preocuparte Megumi -agradecio Aki.

- No es nada pero mejor vallan ustedes dos a entrenar ya.

- De acuerdo -dijo Genda.

- Hare mi mejor esfuerzo -dijo la peliverde llendose con el pelirrojo.

- (¿Por que tuvo que ser el de tantos porteros que existen en el mundo por que tu Genda?) -pensaba Brittany mirando a Genda irse con Aki.

- ¿Te pasa algo Brittany? -pregunto Fuyuka notando a la pelirroja algo extraña.

- Nada -dijo sin mas.

- (Soy yo o aquí hay algo de tensión) -penso rascandose la cabeza y continuo con la explicacion- Con respecto a Terumi, Nagumo y Suzuno me pareció buena idea que nos ayuden con el entrenamiento de Natsumi, Haruna y Fuyuka -dijo Megumi.

- Creo que es una buena idea -apoyo Rocio.

- Oye yo te conozco pero no recuerdo de donde -dijo Nagumo.

- Creo que del Sun Garden ¿cierto? -pregunto Suzuno.

- Si, por cierto Megumi tengo que decirte algo -la castaña se llevo a la chica.

- Espera -detuvo a Rocio- Oigan ustedes comiencen el entrenamiento y sean pacientes con las chicas -dijo a los demas- bueno ahora si vamos.

- Si claro como no es ella la que va a entrenar a unas novatas -decia Nagumo.

- No digas eso vinimos para ayudar -hablo Terumi.

- Eres un idiota desconsiderado si te ibas a quejar no hubieses venido -dijo Suzuno.

- No me digas idiota hielito -y asi comenzó una discusión entre el albino y el pelirrojo.

- Seguro que vienen a ayudarnos -susurraba Brittany.

- Hay que tener algo de paciencia ¿no? digo acaban de llegar -hablo Rocio.

- Si tenemos demasiada paciencia no vamos a comenzar nunca -esta vez Eliot.

- ¿Deberiamos decirles algo? -decia Atsumi.

- Si deberíamos -contesto Shiokaze.

- Suficiente de sus peleas -Terumi detuvo a los chicos- Empecemos con el entrenamiento.

- Como sea -dijeron al unisono.

Por fin empezaron el entrenamiento y los chicos se volvieron como entrenadores personales de las chicas pero sin que tuvieran que dividirse pues intercambiaban de alumna cada vez que querían.

Por otro lado aquellos que ya tenían experiencia jugando entrenaron con su propio ritmo de forma individual.

Con Rocio y Megumi...

- Quería decirte que hable con la entrenadora Hitomiko y ella acepto ser nuestra entrenadora -dijo Rocio.

- Estupendo y ¿donde esta no va a venir todavía?

- Bueno ella llegara pronto no me dijo cuando pero prometió que seria antes del plazo de las dos semanas.

- Muchísimas gracias Rocio.

- No hay de que solo quiero colaborar con el equipo.

- Y lo estas logrando bueno vayamos con los demás.

En la portería...

Genda le estaba mostrando a Aki las posiciones básicas para ser portera y ella estaba empezando a hacerlas de forma correcta con sus pequeñas fallas pero mejorando cada vez mas.

- Gracias por hacer esto Genda -agradecia Aki.

- No es nada me alegro de poder ayudar -decia el pelirrojo.

- Ahora dime ¿que tal lo hago?

- Vas bien para ser novata.

- Gracias bueno continuemos.

- Esta bien.

El tiempo paso y ya se estaba haciendo la hora de terminar pero aun así todos seguían muy activos incluso la gerentes que exceptuando a Aki no tenían mucha resistencia física.

- Ya regreso voy por algo de agua -decia Terumi caminando hacia la banca.

En la banca...

Eliot estaba sentado en la banca descansando un poco pues hacia rato que estaba entrenando sin parar.

- Si la sigues mirando así se va a dar cuenta de que la estas viendo -dijo Terumi llegando a la banca y notando que Eliot estaba observando a cierta peliverde- Si te gusta invitala a salir es lo que creo.

- No estoy muy seguro de eso me gustaría pero aun así no se si ella aceptaría -dijo el chico.

- Entiendo a lo que te refieres a veces uno se enamora de la persona menos indicada -hablo el chico de ojos rojos mirando a Megumi.

- ¿A ti te gusta alguien? -pregunto curioso el otro rubio.

- Debo irme tengo que seguir entrenado -tomo una botella de agua y se fue.

- Lo tomare como un si -dijo para luego seguir el también con el entrenamiento.

El entrenamiento acabo y cada quien tomo su camino.

En el campamento...

En el cuarto de cierto pelirrojo estaba un peliverde pues el primero le había dicho que fuera para hablar sobre algo.

- Bueno Midorikawa ¿entiendes el plan?

- Si claro que si Hiroto no soy tan tonto -dijo el peliverde quejándose.

- Lo siento solo es por si acaso lo haremos mañana así que estate atento cuando te de la señal.

- De acuerdo.

En el cuarto de Fudo...

- (No estoy seguro de que Fuyuka me haya dicho la verdad después de todo hoy también salio con las chicas...creo que debería tomar cartas en el asunto y averiguar yo mismo si es verdad lo que dice).

En el cuarto de Kido...

- (Estoy seguro de que a Haruna le pasa algo pero ella no quiso decírmelo creo que volveré a preguntarle después).

Eran las 9 de la noche y todos estaban en sus habitaciones pero cierta peliazul no estaba muy tranquila que digamos por ello fue a ver a su amiga rubia, toco la puerta y cuando ella le dio el permiso entro a la habitación y se sentó en la cama con la chica.

- ¿Te pasa algo? -pregunto Megumi notándola triste.

- Si es que mi hermano esta empezando a sospechar y no quiero mentirle no me gusta nada la idea de solo pensar en hacerlo -dijo Haruna mirando hacia abajo.

- Asi que es eso -se puso pensativa- ¿Quieres que le digamos la verdad?

- No quiero hacer nada en contra del equipo pero...si.

- Esta bien.

- ¿Eh? -levanto la cabeza y miro confundida a su amiga.

- Si hagamoslo tal vez se de cuenta de que esto es algo que tu quieres hacer y nos guarde el secreto.

- Gracias Megumi pero...

- ¿Pero que?

- Antes me gustaría que supieras que yo al principio no estaba muy segura de hacer esto pero...pero ahora si y me esforzare mucho para que podamos cumplir el sueño de ganar el Torneo -Megumi levanto el puño para que Haruna lo chocara.

- ¿Es una promesa? -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Si es una promesa -choco su puño con el de la rubia.

- Bueno vamos.

- ¿Vamos?

- A contarle a Kido.

- ¿Ahora?

- Mientras mas temprano mejor.

- De acuerdo.

Y así las dos chicas se fueron al cuarto de Kido.

* * *

><p><strong>No tengo nada que decir así que solo pondré las preguntas...<strong>

**¿Por que Brittany no habrá querido ver a Genda?**

**¿Revelara Eliot sus sentimientos?**

**¿Terumi sentirá algo por Megumi?**

**¿Cuál será el plan de Hiroto?**

**¿Midorikawa lo echara a perder?**

**¿Qué pensara hacer Fudo para averiguar lo que hace Fuyuka?**

**¿Hara Kido algo antes de saber toda la verdad?**

**¿De todos lo planes cual será el que de resultado?**

**¿Megumi cumplirá con soltarle la sopa a Kido?**

**¿Y si lo hace como reaccionara el de goggles?**

**Lo olvide si hay algo que debo decir...dejen reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

><p>En el cuarto de Kido...<p>

El chico se encontraba durmiendo pues ya era algo tarde, sin embargo, en menos de 2 segundos las chicas entraron a su cuarto y el seguía dormido.

- Esta dormido no creo que debamos despertarlo -decia Haruna.

- Si no le decimos ahora después me voy a arrepentir y tu no quieres eso -dijo Megumi.

- Esta bien...despiertalo.

- De acuerdo -se acerco al chico.

- Espera -detuvo Haruna- Hazlo con amabilidad.

- Claro que si, lo dices como si no me conocieras.

- Por que te conozco es que te lo digo.

- Tranquila en unos segundos estará mas que despierto -se acerco un poco mas- (Dios santo quien diría que se ve tan bien mientras duerme, me siento como una fanática loca intentando robarle uno de sus cabello) -suspiro- ¡KIDO! -le grito al oído.

- Ahhhh -grito Kido cayéndose de la cama.

- ¡Megumi! -regaño Haruna.

- Era la forma mas rápida -se excuso.

- ¿Pero que dem...Haruna que hacen aquí? -dijo Kido levantándose.

- Es que -la rubia la interrumpió.

- Wow pero que ojos, nunca te había visto sin los goggles no se ni para que los usas -hablo Megumi acercándose para ver los ojos de Kido.

- O-oye espacio personal -dijo el chico apartándola un poco- Bueno díganme ¿que hacen en mi cuarto y a esta hora?

- Bueno...lo que pasa es que...dile tu Megumi.

- Veras Kido a veces una mujer tiene que hacer lo que una mujer tiene que hacer, a veces nosotras debemos salir de la rutina y hacer algo nuevo que nos beneficie, que nos de nuevas razones para vivir, algo que nos inspire, seguir nuestros sueños y lograr nuestras metas -la chica empezó a hablar como si estuviera dando un discurso inspirador.

- No estoy entendiendo -dijo Kido confundido.

- Bueno...para simplificar Haruna esta jugando fútbol y ella solo quiere tu apoyo.

- ¿Es cierto Haruna?

- Si hermano, las chicas y yo nos inscribimos en un torneo de fútbol -dijo algo apenada.

- Haruna sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, incluso empezaste a preocuparme -decia el castaño poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hermana.

- Hermano gracias -ella lo abrazo- Lamento haberte preocupado.

- No te preocupes -correspondio el abrazo.

- Awwww pero que lindos, si yo tuviera un hermano me gustaría que fuera como Kido -dijo Megumi emocionada y los dos hermanos solo rieron.

- Ahora quiero que me digan ¿por que no quieren que nadie se entere? -pregunto el chico intrigado.

- Esto es algo que realmente queremos hacer y yo no quería que nadie se opusiera, por eso...les dije a las chicas que no dijeran nada.

- Megumi no creo que nadie valla a oponerse, deberían decirle a todos lo que sucede.

- Se los diré.

- ¿Y cuando? -arqueo una ceja- Cuando ya no las puedan sacar.

- Si al menos así no habrá daños.

- Hermano por favor guardanos el secreto -pidio Haruna.

- De acuerdo, ahora vallan a dormir no esta bien que se queden despiertas tan tarde -ordeno el de rastas.

- Bueno adiós.

- Hasta mañana hermano -se fueron.

Al día siguiente...

Eran las 12:40 del día y las chicas estaban por salir, todas excepto Haruna y Megumi estaban en la limosina de Natsumi.

- ¡Megumi! -llamo un chico a la rubia que estaba por subirse al auto.

- ¿Que pasa Goenji? -pregunto la chica.

- Yo quería saber...si te gustaría...salir conmigo -esa pregunta la dejo en blanco.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? -esta vez directo al punto.

- Ya viste la hora me tengo que ir -la chica se fue ignorando la pregunta del rubio.

En la limosina...

- Oye ¿que quería Goenji? -pregunto Aki.

- ¡Nada! -contesto Megumi mas que sonrojada.

Con Haruna...

La peliazul estaba saliendo del baño.

- H-haruna -dijo un chico atrás de ella.

- Tachimukai hola -tenia un leve sonrojo.

- Y-yo queria p-preguntarte algo -el chico estaba también sonrojado.

- (Esta algo nervioso me invitara a salir) -pensaba la chica esperando estar en lo correcto- Si claro dime -dijo con la voz mas dulce que tenia jugando con sus dedos.

- ¿P-pues tu quisieras...

- ...

- ¿Te g-gustaria...

- ...

- ¿Que tal si...

- (Tal vez debería preguntarle yo)

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? -dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos estaban tan sonrojados que voltearon a ver a otro lado evitando la cara uno del otro.

- (Me invito a salir) -pensaba Haruna muy feliz.

- (Ella me pidió una cita) -pensaba Tachimukai sorprendido y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Al fin se acercaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos, aunque los dos estaban mas rojos que un tomate.

- S-si quiero -dijo Haruna.

- Entonces ¿q-que tal e-el sabado? -tartamudeaba.

- Esta bien, ahora t-tengo que irme -le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

Tachimukai casi se desmaya por el beso que le dio Haruna pero se controlo y siguió su camino.

Las chicas ya estaban en el auto y se disponían a irse.

- Es tiempo de ponerse en marcha -dijeron Hiroto y Fudo al mismo tiempo, aunque cada uno estaba en un lugar distinto.

- ¡Midorikawa! -llamo Hiroto al peliverde y le hizo una señal.

- ¿Eh? -el chico volvió a hacer la misma señal- No entiendo.

- ¡Midorikawa!

- Oh esta es la señal

- No lo digas tan alto -regaño el pelirrojo, pues alguien podía escucharlos, lo que ellos no sabían es que cierto castaño se percato de lo que hacian- Vamos -se subieron a un taxi- Siga esa limosina -señalo el automóvil.

- Oye niño, espero que esto no sea parte de ningún robo a un millonario -dijo el taxista.

- No es eso, usted solo conduzca -hablo Midorikawa.

- De acuerdo, pero esto les va a costar mas.

- (Estos taxistas de hoy en día solo saben cobrar) -pensaba Hiroto.

- (No me importa cuanto cobre, después de todo Hiroto es el que va a pagar) -Midorikawa estaba de lo mas relajado.

En la limosina...

Todo iba tranquilo, pero de pronto sonó el teléfono de Haruna.

- ¿Hola? -dijo la peliazul.

- ¿Quien es? -pregunto Natsumi.

- Hermano ¿que sucude?

- ¡Es Kido! -dedujo la peli morado ante la frase de la chica.

- ¿Que dices?...de acuerdo les diré y gracias -la chica colgo- Oigan al parecer Hiroto y Midorikawa nos están siguiendo.

- ¿Que nos están siguiendo? -dijo Megumi.

- Tenemos que hacer algo -hablo Aki.

- Mmm...ya se, vamos a perderlos, si damos unas cuantas vueltas se confundirán y ya no podrán vernos -sugirio la peli rojizo.

- Esa es buena idea -apoyo Fuyuka.

Asi lo hicieron y tal y como dijo Natsumi los perdieron, claro que nadie noto que cierto semi calvo también las estaba siguiendo por eso no se preocuparon.

- Asi que aquí es a donde han estado viniendo -decia Fudo con una gran sonrisa mirando el Campo de Cristal- ¿Pero que sera lo que hacen? -el chico entro a escondidas y se dispuso a revisar el lugar con lujo de detalles.

Dentro del CDC ya habían empezado el entrenamiento y todos estaban concentrados, tanto que nadie se había dado cuenta de que tenían una persona extra, Fudo seguía en el establecimiento revisando cada cosa que le viniera en gana, específicamente estaba en uno de los vestidores.

- Ya regreso, voy por unas toallas -dijo cierta chica caminando a los vestidores, pues allí era donde las guardaban.

En el vestidor...

- Al parecer están jugando fútbol -hablaba el chico- Pero...¿por que hacerlo en secreto?

- ¿Fudo que estas haciendo aquí? -pregunto la chica entrando al vestidor.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado...para hoy solo tengo dos pregunta :<strong>

**¿Quién será la persona que descubrió a Fudo?**

**¿Qué hará Fudo ahora que sabe lo que hacen las chicas?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

><p>- H-haruna...y-yo...estoy -Fudo tartamudeaba, no sabía como excusarse.<p>

- ¿Q-qué haces aquí? yo estoy aquí por un favor a una amiga.

- No intentes mentir, ya sé que están jugando fútbol -el chico la señaló.

- N-no es cierto, tú no sabes nada -dijo poniéndose a la defensiva, pues ya la tenía acorralada.

- Claro que si -sonrió- ¿Crees que estoy tan ciego como para no darme cuenta de que ustedes estaban haciendo algo?

- Entonces nos seguiste -se aclaró la chica.

- Inteligente Haruna.

- ¡Un momento! -Fudo se puso serio- Pudiste haberte dado cuenta de que nosotras estábamos haciendo algo, pero...¿Por qué te interesa? -el rió.

- Buena pregunta, ya no importa si te lo digo o no, de todas formas tu me vas a ayudar.

- ¿Ayudarte con qué?

- Fuyuka -dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Fuyuka? entonces a ti...

- Si -susurró sonrojado a lo que Haruna no pudo evitar reír- ¡Oye!

- No dije nada -rió un poco más y recordó algo- ¿Y yo por qué te voy a ayudar?

- Porque yo sé su pequeño secreto y es obvio que ustedes no quieren que los demás se enteren, por lo que -Haruna interrumpió.

- ¡Alto! no creo que a Fuyuka le guste que nos hayas seguido y que aproveches para chantagearme por lo mismo.

- Y es por eso que tu no le vas a decir nada.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo -no continuó pues Fudo la detuvo.

- Tu eres la que tiene las de perder aquí, Fuyuka sabe como soy, no creo que le sorprenda mucho, pero tu Haruna no querrías que nadie se enterara de esto ¿O sí?

- No, no quiero, Fudo por favor no digas nada.

- De acuerdo, pero tu también deberás cumplir.

- Si, te ayudaré con Fuyuka, pero tu no digas nada al respecto.

- Ya te dije no diré nada y yo creo que ya me voy -salió del vestidor.

- (Creo que todo estará bien mientras el no hable, ahora sólo debo ayudarlo a conquistar a Fuyuka) -suspiró- (No sé si debí haberle dicho que si, después de todo el podría no ser bueno para ella).

En el campo...

- ¿Oigan y Haruna? -preguntó Megumi.

- Fué a buscar unas toallas.

- Oh, bueno voy a ayudarla -se levantó.

- Espera, mejor deja que yo valla.

- Está bién Aki.

En el vestidor...

Aki llegó al lugar y entró.

- Haruna vine a ayudarte.

- Gracias Aki.

- ¿Estás bien?

- S-si ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Te vez algo pálida.

- No es nada, mejor vallamos a llevarle las toallas a los demás -Haruna comenzó a caminar con unas toallas en mano.

- Bueno está bien -Aki hizo lo mismo.

En el campo...

- Natsumi lo estás haciendo muy bien, sólo sigue corriendo -animó Touko a la nombrada.

- Eso...intento -decía al mismo tiempo que luchaba por no detenerse.

- (Me siento más cansada de lo normal, no entiendo por qué, si yo hago esto todo los días en el entrenamiento del equipo) -pensaba Megumi mientras corría con el balón.

- Oye rubia ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Brittany.

- ¿Qué? -dijo la chica antes de tropezarse con el balón y caerse al césped del campo.

- ¡MEGUMI! -gritó Haruna que venía con las toallas.

- Auch, me duele -se quejaba.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres parar el entrenamiento? -decía Fuyuka preocupada.

- Nada, estoy bien y no vamos a parar el entrenamiento, sólo me tropecé, no exageren.

- Si pero...

- Pero nada Fuyuka, además Haruna se ha caído también un montón de veces en el entrenamiento y nadie hizo tanto drama -dijo evitando la anestesia.

Ante eso Fuyuka rió nerviosa y Haruna no evitó lanzarle una mirada de enojo.

- Bueno mejor sigamos -dijo la rubia y las otras asintieron.

Siguieron con el entrenamiento un rato más, hasta que se decidieron a tomar un descanso.

Con Hiroto y Midorikawa...

Los chicos seguían en el taxi, pero este estaba varado a la orilla de alguna carretera.

- Ya las perdimos -decía Hiroto.

- ¿Dónde se supone que estamos? -habló Midorikawa.

- No tengo idea -el pelirojo miró a todos lados- Oiga ¿Dónde estamos?

- En la zona sur, pero estaremos aquí un poco hasta que termine de cambiar la llanta -dijo el taxista.

- ¿Se va a tardar mucho? -se quejó el peliverde.

- Oye niño esto es su culpa, si no me hubiesen puesto a dar vueltas por todos lados no estaríamos así.

- Este es su trabajo, además nosotros le estamos pagando.

- Hablando de eso, páguenme de una vez que ya llevan una buena suma -extendió su mano al chico.

- ...Hiroto.

- ¿Qué pasa? -Midorikawa señaló al taxista.

- Claro ¿Cuánto es? -dijo Hiroto sacando su billetera.

El sujeto sacó una libreta de su bolsillo junto con un lapicero y empezó a sacar cuentas, que si el tiempo, el trayecto, la llanta, el combustible, Hiroto y Midorikawa se miraron mutuamente algo nerviosos por las cuentas que realizaba el hombre.

- Listo, esta es la suma correcta -arrancó el papel de la libreta y se lo dió al pelirojo, al cuál casi se le salen los ojos.

- E-e-e-esto es...¡Midorikawa! -llamó al peliverde y comenzó una reunión privada con el chico.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es demasiado.

- ¿Significa que no tienes suficiente dinero para pagar?

- Exacto, ¿Dime cuánto tienes?

- Pues...no tengo nada -dijo avergonzado.

- ¿Cómo que no tienes nada?

- Olvidé traer dinero es todo.

- Niños no tengo todo el día -habló el taxista.

- ¡Un segundo! -avisó Hiroto para volver luego con Midorikawa- ¿Entonces que hacemos?

- Sólo hay una cosa que podemos hacer.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues... -meditó un momento- ¡CORRE! -dijo empezando a correr.

- Espera ¡¿Qué?!

- Oigan no intenten huir -dijo el taxista.

Al ver la reacción del taxista a Hiroto no le quedó más que correr junto a su amigo, al cuál seguro mataría después.

En el CDC...

- (Que aburrido está esto...¿Qué estará haciendo el hielito de Suzuno?) -pensaba Nagumo para luego mirar al albino- El está...y es a... -puso una cara malvada y a la vez pícara- Hora de divertirme.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ya hacía rato que no actualizaba, así que ya era tiempo. Lo único que les pido es que me dejen un review y de la misma forma yo les cumplo con la actualización :)<strong>

**En este capítulo no hubo mucho protagonismo de los Ocs, pero en los siguientes trataré de que sea diferente :)**


End file.
